Juego… ¿Besos?
by Anniih
Summary: María menea la botella con una sonrisa pícara. Martín estaba tan aburrido que se lleva a Manuel a jugar a la botella. *ArgentinaxChile, VenezuelaxColombia; Cuadrado Amoroso*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** ¿Infidelidad? Besos en el cuadrado.

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile. VenezuelaxColombia. ArgentinaxVenezuela. ChilexColombia.

.

* * *

**Juego… ¿Besos?**

Martín estaba aburrido y simplemente le pidió a Manuel ir a la casa de María para pasar el rato. De seguro que allá sería divertido.

Divertido. Así lo es.

Están sentados formando un círculo entre los cuatros países. La venezolana menea una botella en la mano mientras sonríe con picardía. A Manuel no le está agradando esa sonrisita, muy al contrario del argentino.

―Tenemos suerte que somos dos chicas y dos chicos ―dice María―. Me imagino que deben conocer el juego. ―sería el colmo que ninguno lo conociera.

Los tres presentes aciertan conociendo perfectamente el juego de la botella, por lo menos es mejor que andar con el estúpido "di la verdad o castigo".

―Las reglas son las siguientes: Si son del mismo sexo, igual tienen que darse el beso ―sonríe entre dientes directo a los países australes, donde el menor frunce el ceño―. El beso dura entre 10 y 15 segundos. ¿De acuerdo, amores?

― ¿Y si uno no quiere? ―pregunta Chile bastante disgustado si le tocará con Martín. Ay, sí, como nunca lo hubiera besado.

―Meteré tu cabeza en el inodoro. ―contesta arqueando una ceja. Catalina a su lado, presiona los labios aguantando la risa.

―No seas gallina Manu, no es tan terrible. ―menciona el rubio queriendo empezar de una vez el juego.

Entonces, la de orbes verdes reposa la botella en el suelo haciéndola girar, la boca de esta apunta a Martín. Él no se lleva tanta impresión, solo le importa divertirse y pasarla bien. Enseguida, Venezuela gira otra vez la botella. Manuel es el "afortunado."

― ¡Hiciste trampa! ―exclama altanero tomando la botella, sacudiéndola.

―Pruébalo. ―lo desafía sabiendo perfectamente que no hizo trampa. Sucede que la vida es justa.

Chile deja el objeto cristalino en el suelo. No tiene cómo probar que ella hizo trampa, ya que la botella giraba sin tener un mínimo acercamiento de ningún país presente. Mierda. Mira hacia al lado y se encuentra con los labios de Argentina estirados, preparados para que lo bese. Manuel hace un gesto de asquerosidad y corre la mirada.

―Che, Manu. Dale que te estoy esperando. ―intenta motivarlo, pero él no procede. Deja de estirar la boca observando que el chileno no se dará vuelta. No tiene otra que obligarlo (como siempre). Inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante, hace un movimiento rápido en voltearlo y darle la sorpresiva unión de labios sosteniéndole el rostro. El menor no reacciona, únicamente tiene los ojos abiertos.

_5 segundos._

Martín introduce la lengua sin importarle el ahogado reclamo de Manuel, quien ya se está dejando llevar.

―Este juego es divertido. ―menciona la venezolana acariciándose el labio inferior con el dedo índice, observando la grata escena homosexual.

―María, ¿por casualidad tiene un abanico? ―Colombia va sintiendo el calor y cree que no va poder resistir tanto que ya se está echando aire con la mano. La aludida niega con la cabeza. También necesita uno.

_8 segundos._

El rubio suelta las mejillas del castaño teniéndolo más calmado, disfrutando de cada movimiento labial, siendo apegados. Sus siluetas se pegan más, y las manos chilenas se dirigen a esconderse entre los rubios cabellos.

El argentino lleva contando los segundos hasta que finalizan bastantes agitados. Pensaron que iba hacer un beso simple. Vuelven a sus posiciones donde Manuel se saca la chaqueta mostrando su camiseta. Es el calor. Ahora es el turno de este en hacer girar la _condenada _botella.

La primera vuelta señala a María, y la segunda a Martín. A Manuel le bajaron los celos disimulados.

Las miradas entre esos dos egocéntricos se cruzan sin interrupciones de manera coqueta. Ella juega con un mechón de cabello haciendo miraditas insinuantes. Él se acaricia el cabello hacia atrás todo groso. Aquello es una eternidad hastiando a Catalina.

― ¿Se quieren besar de una vez?

Con el aviso, los despierta. La venezolana hace una posición de gateo, cayendo sus cabellos por los hombros, y su flor le hace juego con la posición acercándose al argentino quien disfruta solmene manteniendo la sonrisa de lado. La vista es bella. Y esa belleza mundial se encuentra lo bastante cerca entreabriendo la boca, cerrando los ojos, directo a él. Un pequeño roce. Es un simple juego. Martín abre un poco la boca mientras baja los parpados y suelta una risa ingenua esperando, pero finalmente decide hacerlo él. Atrapa los labios de la joven teniendo delicadez en no ir rápido como lo hizo con Chile. Es una dama en primer lugar. Cuando van armando el ósculo, Argentina al adentrar, siente un sabor dulce. ¿Qué será? No puede saber con exactitud, así que profundiza.

_6 segundos._

Colombia se mantiene en el lugar observando las paredes porque es más entretenido. Mentira. Es incomodidad que va tomando el tiempo.

Para mala suerte del chileno, a esos dos los tiene al lado besuqueándose con todo.

_10 segundos._

Se separan, al fin.

Martín se relame el labio gustando todavía el endulzado sabor.

― ¿Qué comiste flaca? ―pregunta sin rodeos.

―Dulce de lechosa.

Así que era eso.

―Sí, sí. Bien ―interrumpe el país origen de Shakira entregando la botella a Martín―. Su turno.

―Como digas linda ―antes de iniciar, voltea a mirar a su vecino―. ¿Estás celosito?

―Por supuesto que no conchetumare. ―con el insulto da clara señal que sí. Solo espera que sea su turno para vengarse. Ojalá no sea con María aunque esté bastante rica.

Al parecer la suerte está de su lado. La _maravillosa_ botella apuntó a él y luego a la colombiana. Veamos quien se pondrá celoso.

El chileno relaja los hombros moviéndolos en círculos estando entusiasmado, muy entusiasmado. Se moja sin ser detectado los labios intentando no sonreír. Al frente, la venezolana se cruza de brazos, y el único rubio latino los observa de reojo. ¿No quería jugar? El juego es divertido.

Por mientras Catalina se arregla el cabello preparándose completamente y mira a María.

―Mi turno. ―le dice de lo más contenta, y la otra bufa. Luego toma iniciativa de ir hacia el castaño, pero este se adelanta mencionando "Yo voy", todo un caballero sin antes surcar los labios burlonamente para el argentino quien hace un desprecio.

Manuel se aproxima un tanto inquieto, pero se le pasa rápido cuando introduce los dedos por debajo de los cabellos y por encima de la mejilla de la colombiana, solamente con una mano. Ella cierra los ojos sintiendo la respiración cerca. Juegan un poco con provocativos roces. Deslices suaves de aquí para allá hasta oprimirlos. No van directo a profundizar, quieren sentir cuáles son sus oscilaciones, sabiendo que tan gruesos son sus labios.

_4 segundos._

Siguen iguales, sin mucho cambio, solo que Venezuela los tiene al frente sin ser un espectáculo.

_7 segundos._

Colombia da el consentimiento que es momento de ser un poco más apasionado, mordiendo el inferior sin hacerle daño, y luego van compartiendo el aliento, palpando las paredes bastantes acuosas. Y Manuel da un respiro retomando el beso.

_10 segundos._

Se están pasando. Chile ya se olvida que es un juego tomándose las cosas enserio, sin perder el ritmo y el deje de tener a la joven en sus labios. Ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda como si el mundo no existiese.

_13 segundos._

Martín se irrita.

_15 segundos._

¡Suficiente! ¡Se están pasando!

El rubio agarra la camiseta del chileno y lo separa de la morena, finalizando el beso. Menos mal que lo hizo él y no María.

― ¡Weón! ¡Ni siquiera me dejai' terminar bien!

―Te estabas aprovechando.

―Coco, tu turno. ―María le entrega la botella. Catalina la hace girar.

Por cosas de la vida nuevamente Manuel con Martín. El primero se espanta haciendo reclamos, y el segundo sonríe sujetándole la cara para poder besar desenfrenado. María aprovecha en sacarles fotos. Entonces ellos terminan alrededor de los 13 segundos donde el argentino es quien hace girar la peligrosa botella. Para sus deleites ojos masculinos, las dos mujeres se tienen que besar.

Bueno, no es como si nunca lo hicieran. Venezuela prepara sus labios con un costoso brillo labial mientras que Colombia se pregunta porque rayos hace eso, en fin, su gran paciencia es soportarla. Se recoge un poco el cabello como si el aire la idolatrase. Acto seguido se lanza a besarla. Así de simple. Ni siquiera dar un aviso en que debe abrir la boca. No, solo se lanza sobre ella cayendo al suelo.

―…

―…

Argentina y Chile no pueden articular nada.

_5 segundos._

Aunque haya sido sorpresivo y sin aviso, corresponde el sabor dulce del labial de María. Comprende por qué lo usa. Sabe tan bien decidiendo rodearla por el cuello y levantar solo un poco la pierna dejando ver la piel, el cual la Venezuela introduce una mano. Parece que no son las únicas que se están tomando las cosas enserio.

_8 segundos._

Parece una película porno.

Martín saca su celular comenzando a grabarlas. Luciano se morirá –literalmente– cuando vea esto. Ríe entre dientes siendo el espectáculo más espectacular de todos los tiempos.

―Weón, no las grabi' ―critica, sin embargo el rubio no le hace caso. Y…ahora que lo piensa bien…mirándolas…es mejor que las grabe―. Graba. ―se asoma a ver con toda la cara de depravado (según él, es de macho) la pantalla del celular del argentino teniendo la misma expresión.

_14 segundos._

Ya tienen hemorragia nasal dando fin a la escena lésbica en vivo y en directo. Martín guarda su celular todo alegre teniendo unos tapones en las narices al igual que el menor.

Posteriormente, continúan.

María hace girar velozmente la botella.

Manuel con María.

―Este…el juego me aburrió. ―menciona la ojiverde sintiéndose aburrida. Ya no se puso interesante el juego.

―Lo mismo digo. ―el chileno corre la mirada. También se le hace aburrido.

Como no saben ahora que hacer, simplemente se despiden agradeciendo el momento del compartir besos.

―Uff ―María suspira cerrando la puerta―. Menos mal que no jugamos a la Cedula.

―Por lo menos eso no sería tan malo como lo de la botella. ―contesta cruzando los brazos.

― ¿Acaso mi juego fue malo? Eso quiere decir que Manuel besa mal. ―levanta una ceja en señal de burla. Si es así, morirá de la risa molestando al chileno.

―Se equivoca. Manuel besa bien. ―lo defiende haciendo buena memoria cuando lo besó.

―Claro que no. Martín besa mucho mejor. ―contradice porque…porque es ella y no quiere perder.

―Manuel besa mejor. ―esto es personal…

―Martín.

―Manuel.

―Martín.

―Manuel.

― ¿Has besado a Martín?

―No. ¿Y usted ha besado a Manuel?

―No. De todas formas no es necesario probarlos. Martín besa mucho mejor. Es todo un experto.

―Pude ver que besa como un salvaje. Manuel es más dócil.

―Martín.

―Manuel.

―Martín.

―Manuel.

Ellas siguieron discutiendo por el resto de sus vidas (?).

* * *

Mientras en el camino de los países australes…

―Que juego… ¿no Manu? ―está algo cansado por besar tanto.

―Ujum ―acierta con desprecio―. No me gustó que me tocara dos veces contigo, fleto.

―Debés sentirte alagado y premiado por mis besos fogosos llenos de pasión argentino. ―se admira así mismo acariciándose el cabello.

― ¿Premiado? ―pestañea desentendido. Tener su boca pegada a la de ese sujeto no es algo premiado―. En lo único que me sentí premiado fue besar a la Coco. ―eso sí.

― ¿Qué decís? ―lo mira como si estuviera bromeando.

―Eso. Catalina besa bien. Me gustó. ―sonríe cerrando los ojos, sintiendo todavía en tenerla sobre sus labios.

― ¿Eh? ―suelta una pequeña risa― María besa esplendido.

― ¿Hai' besado a la Cata? ―pregunta enseguida para callarle la boca.

―No ―tampoco le es necesario hacerlo―. ¿Y vos besaste alguna vez a María?

―No. ―responde sencillo.

―Che, entonces es re obvio. María besa mucho mejor, es una gran besadora. ―está tan convencido.

―Catalina besa mejor. ―contradice.

―María.

―Catalina.

―María.

―Catalina.

―María.

También siguieron discutiendo por el resto de sus vidas (?).

¿Fin?

.

* * *

**N/A: **Waa~. No sé. Solo lo quise hacer divertido. ¿Hice reír a alguien? Es que… ¡Necesitaba hacerlo! Desperté a las 6 de la mañana gracias a las conversaciones de mi papá con mi hermana [los odios porque arruinaron mi sueño], y escuché sobre el terremoto en Japón. Así que desperté y puse las noticias. ¡Fue horrible! Es como hacer un deja vú (aparte que el grado del terremoto son casi iguales con el de Manu). Y necesitaba escribir algo de humor, alegrando algo el ambiente. Además que hoy iba a salir a comprar unos materiales a Valparaíso y como dijeron alerta de tsunami en todas las costas de Chile (también las zonas costeras de los países que dan al pacífico), mis padres me dijeron que no fuera. Yo quería ir igual, si las olas llegan alrededor de las 11 de la noche, pero bueno. Me quedé en casa llamando a mi prima que vive en la costa. Y eso.

¡Kiku, no~! ¡¿Por qué tú~? ;A; Fue lo primero que pensé y…en Hidekaz y en Kishimoto y en todos los mangakas, y en todos los kikukenses. Lo peor que vi fue esa cosa de nuclear, era como ver el apocalipsis…Pero sabemos que la gente de Kiku tiene tecnología y no hubo tantos desastres, pero igual perdidas D:

Y… ¡Manu, saca a tu hermana Rapa de la isla, ahora! *le da una patada en el trasero(?)*

Ahora a esperar… ¡Kiku, noo~! TToTT

**¿Review's?**


End file.
